Le loup et les sept chevreaux
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Inspiré du conte. Bobby laisse Dean et Sam dans sa maison pour rendre visite à une de ses connaissances. Mais, dès qu'il part, les problèmes commencent pour nos deux chasseurs... Pré-Sabriel?


**Disclamer:** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

Cette idée m'a été donnée par un membre de ma famille. J'espère que cette fic vous amusera :)

**Le loup et les sept chevreaux**

L'Apocalypse était imminente. Pourtant, Sam et Dean Winchester ne savaient toujours pas comment l'arrêter. Ils pouvaient seulement la freiner en refusant de devenir les véhicules de Saint-Michel et de Lucifer. Leur manque d'action les irritait au point de les rendre désagréables même envers Bobby qui en avait plus qu'assez de les voir errer sans but dans sa maison. Un jour, n'ayant plus envie de les supporter, il décida d'aller rendre visite à une de ses connaissances qui vivait à l'autre bout de l'état. Ils proposèrent de l'accompagner mais il le leur interdit et leur ordonna de tracer des symboles anti-démons et anti-anges pour protéger la maison d'une éventuelle attaque. Il attendit de les voir commencer leur tâche avant de s'en aller.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Sam et Dean continuèrent leur travail, ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage. Entièrement concentrés sur leur tâche, ils n'entendirent pas le bruissement d'ailes caractéristique qui indiquait qu'un ange les avait rejoint. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus qu'une troisième personne était présente dans la pièce.

-Tu as fait une erreur.

Les chasseurs sursautèrent. Ils se retournèrent et virent que Castiel se tenait à quelques pas de Dean. Sans s'inquiéter de leurs airs ébahis, il montra un des symboles à Dean.

-Ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça.

-T'es là depuis quand?

-Depuis que vous avez fini les sorts contre les démons.

-Ça fait plus de cinq minutes!

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas le problème.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange de fixer les gens sans rien dire, commenta une quatrième personne.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Balthazar était tranquillement adossé au cadran de la porte, les bras croisés.

-Salut, dit-il en levant une main.

Trois regards abasourdis étaient fixés sur lui. Sa présence semblait tellement incongrue aux autres qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas à lui poser de question. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à le dévisager, sans rien faire d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? finit par demander Dean, remis de sa surprise.

-Je m'ennuyais, répondit l'ange en haussant les épaules. J'ai décidé de suivre Cassy pour voir comment se passait sa journée. Et, je dois avouer, la chose la plus intéressante qu'il ait fait pour l'instant c'est de venir ici...

Cet aveu semblait lui briser le cœur.

-Si tu détestes cet endroit, tu peux toujours partir, déclara Dean, un sourire crispé affiché sur le visage.

-Non. J'aime bien cette maison. On peut y trouver des tas d'objets intéressants. C'est toi que je ne peux pas encadrer.

Sam intervint, empêchant Dean de répliquer. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à être enfermé avec un ange en colère qui, en plus, n'aurait aucuns remords à les tuer.

-Écoute, on a beaucoup de travail alors...

-Par travail, j'imagine que tu parles des symboles en énochien?

-Euh... oui.

-Ils sont bourrés de fautes. N'importe quel ange pourrait entrer et sortir d'ici à sa guise. Cass et moi on pourrait les faire rapidement et sans la moindre erreur.

-Ça t'apporterait quoi? demanda Dean avec méfiance.

-D'être débarrassé de vous au plus vite.

Sa raison convainquit les chasseurs qui le laissèrent les aider. Les anges durent corriger plus de la moitié des symboles qu'ils avaient inscrits avant d'en écrire de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? demanda Gabriel.

Ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur l'archange qui était tranquillement assis sur un canapé devant un buffet rempli de sucreries de toute sorte qu'il dégustait avec un plaisir évident.

-Fais comme chez toi surtout, dit Sam avec sarcasme.

-C'est gentil moose mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour faire ce que je veux.

Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans les yeux du chasseur.

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça!

-Oh... Sammy. Ça ne te gène pas quand c'est le roi des croisements. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'en faire autant?

Les poings de Sam se serrèrent convulsivement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gabriel? demanda Balthazar.

Dean lança à l'ange un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il pensait qu'il était le plus mal placé pour poser ce genre de question.

-J'avais juste envie de savoir ce que Castiel et toi complotiez. Sinon, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Sam poussa un profond soupir.

-On protège ce bâtiment contre les anges, répondit simplement Castiel.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'archange.

-Oh. Voilà qui est intéressant...

-C'est bon? demanda froidement Sam. Tu as eu toutes les réponses que tu voulais alors tu peux partir.

-Je pourrais mais j'en ai pas enviiiie...

Sam semblait sur le point de se jeter sur Gabriel mais l'étincelle de malice qui brillait au fond des yeux de l'archange l'en dissuada. Le souvenir de tous les tours que l'Embrouilleur lui avait joué lui revinrent avec force. Il lui tourna le dos.

-Laisse-nous travailler.

-OK. Je regarde.

Les anges et les chasseurs se remirent au travail. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, ils finirent d'inscrire les symboles anti-ange. Ils se réunirent ensuite dans le salon où Gabriel se goinfrait toujours.

-Bon, c'est fini. Vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous.

Sans que personne n'en comprît la raison, Gabriel se remit à sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Castiel.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il voulut se téléporter mais rien ne se passa. Sa confusion s'accentua.

-Je ne peux pas partir.

Dean lança un regard noir à Gabriel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Gabriel les observa les uns après les autres, stupéfait par l'accusation du chasseur que les autres semblaient croire. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Hellooooo... Vous avez écrit des symboles pour empêcher les anges d'entrer mais ils peuvent pas sortir non pluuuuuus...

Castiel baissa la tête, embarrassé de ne pas avoir compris seul.

-Oh... j'avais oublié, commenta Balthazar sans ressentir la moindre honte.

-Alors on va devoir effacer des symboles pour que vous sortiez...

-Waaaah! Ta compréhension m'épate! Tu es d'une intelligence incomparable!

-Arrête de te foutre de moi! s'énerva Sam.

-Comme tu veux moose.

Plus qu'exaspéré, le chasseur ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

-OK, dit calmement Dean. On va effacer des symboles, vous sortirez et on les retracera.

Gabriel réfléchit un instant.

-Au fait... Pourquoi vous faîtes ça? Les symboles sur vos côtes empêchent les anges et les démons de vous localiser, non?

-C'est pour protéger la maison de Bobby, répondit Dean avec le peu de patience qui lui restait.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire?

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Couteau à la main, Sam s'approcha d'un des murs pour effacer les protections mais un hurlement le figea.

-NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FICHU?!

Crowley entra dans le salon d'un pas rageur.

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour venir aujourd'hui ou quoi? s'énerva Dean.

-Tais-toi, ordonna le démon. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes commentaires stupides. Surtout que je suis coincé avec deux chasseur et trois anges! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER PARTIR IMMÉDIATEMENT SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS SERVIR DE NOURRITURE POUR MON CHIEN DE L'ENFER!

Les autres observèrent le pétage de plomb du démon, bouches bées et les yeux arrondis par la surprise, n'arrivant pas à s'habituer à ses accès de colère. Crowley poussa un bref soupir puis leur sourit.

-Alors, vous allez faire ce que je vous demande? conclut-il.

-Évidemment, répondit Dean. Mais pour te faire plaisir: on a pas envie d'être enfermé avec toi.

-T'en fais pas, je ressens exactement la même chose pour toi.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent leur discussion.

-J'y vais! s'exclama Gabriel.

Il se précipita vers l'entrée sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

-Qui c'est? demanda-t-il à quelques pas de la porte.

-Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Dean? fit une voix de l'autre côté du battant.

L'expression de l'archange fut envahie par la suspicion.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, fit-il remarquer.

Il se pencha pour tenter de voir son interlocuteur à travers le loquet. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Il retourna à toute vitesse dans le salon pour prévenir les autres de sa découverte.

-Qui c'était alors? demanda Sam d'une voix morne.

-Michel.

-Quoi?

-Tu sais, mon grand frère. Le big boss au paradis en l'absence de mon père...

-Je sais qui c'est mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?

-Bah... Il doit vouloir convaincre Dean de devenir son véhicule.

Balthazar leur lança un regard noir.

-Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir rester ici?

Ils prirent tous conscience du problème. Maintenant que Michel était sur le pas de la porte, il leur était impossible de quitter la maison – qu'ils eussent ou non des pouvoirs – sans risquer de se faire tuer ou capturer. Dean retint un gémissement.

-Comment il nous a retrouvé?

-C'est pas bien compliqué, répondit Crowley. Il suffit d'avoir des subalternes un peu partout et de leur dire à quoi vous ressemblez. Vous êtes tellement discrets...

-C'est pas vrai... murmura Dean, soudainement fatigué.

-Bien sûr que si! Regarde autour de toi.

Le chasseur lança un regard exaspéré au roi des croisements.

-On fait quoi alors? demanda Balthazar.

-On attend, répondit Castiel.

Ses frères semblèrent atterrés par sa proposition. Ils échangèrent un regard faussement fatigué, comme s'ils désespéraient de le faire changer un jour. Sa passivité les étonnait toujours, même au bout de milliers d'années passés ensemble.

-Et si je vous jetai dans des séries télé? proposa Gabriel. Ça nous rappellerait de bons souvenir, hein Sammy?

-C'est hors de question.

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs de toute façon, commenta Castiel.

L'archange fit la moue, davantage vexé par le refus de Sam que par les paroles de son frère.

-Par contre, on pourrait regarder la télé, déclara Dean.

Ne voyant pas de meilleure façon de faire passer le temps, les autres acceptèrent. Tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur les canapés, Crowley observa la pièce avec un dégoût et un mépris évidents.

-J'espère qu'on ne restera pas longtemps dans cet endroit miteux.

-Ça dépend.

Le démon s'assit dans un des fauteuils.

-Je m'en doute bien...

-Le problème, c'est que mon frère est extrêmement entêté, intervint Gabriel. Il pourrait rester des jours voire des mois devant la maison.

Choqué, Crowley se tourna vers lui.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Pas cette fois, désolé, répondit nonchalamment l'archange.

Avec un soupir, Crowley s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Sans même lui jeter un regard, Dean s'empara de la télécommande et commença à zapper.

XXX

Des éclats de voix résonnaient dans le salon quand Sam en sortit. Une importante dispute avait éclaté dès que Dean avait sélectionné un programme vu que personne – à part Castiel peut-être – n'était d'accord avec lui. Ayant besoin d'un peu de calme, Sam monta à l'étage mais, même là, il entendait la dispute. Il se réfugia alors dans la chambre d'amis. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, les voix faiblirent. Il poussa un bref soupir de soulagement. Il avança vers son lit avec la ferme intention de s'y allonger.

-Salut Sam.

L'interpellé se figea. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il se tourna lentement vers la provenance de la voix. Lucifer se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de parler toi et moi.

Ce fut trop. Il pouvait supporter d'être enfermé dans cette maison avec des anges et un démon mais pas de se retrouver seul avec le diable. Le stress et l'angoisse accumulés depuis plusieurs jours le submergèrent avec force. Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

-Allons Sammy, du calme...

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase: il détala à toute vitesse. Il dévala les escaliers puis tourna dans un couloir où il percuta violemment Dean qui, l'ayant entendu crier, s'était précipité à sa rencontre. Par curiosité, les autres l'avaient suivi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? lui demanda son frère en tenant fermement ses épaules.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-Sam... l'appela calmement Lucifer.

Il apparut derrière lui. Évidemment, toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir le reconnurent. Crowley partit en courant, terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver avec Lucifer. Ce dernier leva la tête, surpris d'avoir autant de compagnie. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux, écarquillés, de Gabriel.

-Bonjour, mon frère. Je croyais que tu étais mort.

-Euh...

Gabriel ouvrit les bras, un sourire crispé étirant ses lèvres.

-Trickster!

Lucifer pencha la tête sur le côté. Gabriel ferma les poings et pinça ses lèvres.

-Ça fait longtemps Luci.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui m'a tué.

-Tu m'y as obligé.

Profitant de leur discussion, les Winchester s'éloignèrent de l'ange déchu qui reporta son attention sur eux et lança un regard attristé à son véritable véhicule.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Sam... Je veux seulement te parler.

-Pour le convaincre de devenir ton véhicule, intervint Dean. C'est sûr que c'est parfaitement inoffensif.

Son sourire s'effaça quand le diable posa son attention sur lui.

-Viens Sam, retournons dans la salon, déclara-t-il.

-Comme si ça servait à quelque chose, dit Lucifer. Après tout, nous sommes tous coincés ici par votre faute.

Sans l'écouter, les chasseurs s'éloignèrent d'eux, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et Satan. Une fois dans le séjour, ils virent Crowley qui marchait de long en large, l'air préoccupé. Quand il les remarqua, il se rua sur eux.

-Lucifer est ici.

-On avait remarqué, dit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne crois pas que vous avez bien compris la situation, reprit le démon. On est coincé ici, avec Lucifer! Michel attend dehors pour nous réduire en poussière! ET JE VAIS CERTAINEMENT ME FAIRE TORTURER POUR L'ÉTERNITÉ PAR VOTRE FAUTE ALORS CHERCHEZ UNE SOLUTION POUR NOUS SORTIR DE LÀ SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QUE JE M'OCCUPE DE VOTRE CAS!

Comme toujours, les chasseurs ne réagirent pas immédiatement à son accès de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à mon véhicule? demanda Lucifer.

Crowley perdit toutes ses couleurs puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'enfuit: on est enfermés ici. Si je voulais le tuer, je pourrais le retrouver très facilement.

Castiel profita de son court monologue pour se faufiler dans le salon et s'approcher de Dean.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il. Il est dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Comme nous tous.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, répondit Lucifer. C'est à cause des symboles en énochien.

Il s'approcha de Sam, les yeux rivés aux siens. Il tendit la main vers lui pour le toucher mais, apeuré, le chasseur recula. Il sembla déçu par sa réaction.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

-Désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal à te croire.

-Je te dis la vérité.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher mais Sam maintint la distance entre eux, le vexant.

-Allez Sam, dit-il sur le même ton qu'un enfant quémandant l'attention. N'aie pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Dis, tu essayes de le convaincre d'être ton véhicule ou tu le dragues? demanda Balthazar.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

-Bah quoi? Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à me poser la question.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, répondit l'ange déchu. C'est lui qui me courtise, pas l'inverse.

-Quoi?! s'étrangla Sam.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, intervint Gabriel.

-Pourtant, la première fois que nous nous sommes parlés...

-Il ne s'est absolument rien passé! le coupa Sam, les joues cramoisies.

Gabriel leur lança un regard noir.

-Que veux-tu dire Luci?

L'interpellé haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Que la première fois qu'on s'est parlés, il s'est montré plutôt entreprenant...

-Ce-c'est... bégaya Sam.

-TAIS-TOI! hurla Gabriel, furieux.

Le plus jeune chasseur chercha un regard compatissant auquel s'accrocher mais tout le monde l'observait avec effarement. Même son frère semblait croire aux propos de Lucifer. Sam fit sa plus belle version des yeux de cocker pour essayer de le convaincre de son innocence mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé! ordonna Gabriel à son frère.

-Et bien... Il a caressé mes cheveux et m'a embrassé dans le cou...

Gabriel eut l'air encore plus en colère. C'était la première fois que Sam le voyait dans un état pareil. Même quand leur il avait parlé de l'Apocalypse, il n'était pas entré dans une telle rage. À cet instant, le chasseur était bien content qu'il ne pût pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-Il se faisait passer pour Jess dans un de mes rêves! protesta-t-il.

Cela ne parut pas apaiser l'archange qui dardait son regard noir sur lui. La sonnette retentit. Dean en profita pour s'éloigner d'eux et tenter de chasser l'horrible image de son frère câlinant le diable de son esprit. Intrigué, Castiel lui emboîta le pas. En regardant par le loquet, il vit Bobby, attendant impatiemment dehors.

-Bobby? s'étonna-t-il. Tu es déjà de retour?

-Oui. Ouvre-moi tout de suite!

Les mains appuyées contre le battant, Dean hésita.

-Ah oui?

-Tu doutes de quoi idjit? Tu ne vas pas m'enfermer en dehors de ma propre maison!

-Hé Cass, les archanges peuvent bien créer des illusions n'est-ce pas?

L'interpellé opina.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes idjit? C'est moi.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, répondit le chasseur, la voix teintée d'ironie. Écoute Michel, si tu veux réussir à entrer, il faudra te montrer un peu plus imaginatif que ça.

Ennuyé, il se détourna de la porte.

-Psst!

Dean chercha du regard la personne qui avait essayé d'attirer son attention. Crowley sortit du placard et jeta des coups d'œil affolés autour de lui.

-Vous vous êtes débarrassé de Lucifer? murmura-t-il.

-On n'a pas le temps figure-toi.

Le démon referma la porte du placard, provoquant un soupir e la part de Dean. Le chasseur et l'ange retournèrent dans le séjour où Gabriel tentait d'étrangler Sam sous le regard amusé de Balthazar. Lucifer, par contre, le tenait de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de blesser son véhicule.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? s'énerva Dean en s'approchant de la scène.

-Gaby a disjoncté, commenta Balthazar, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-J'AI PAS DISJONCTÉ! hurla le concerné.

L'archange cessa soudainement de se débattre. Sam en profita pour aller se cacher derrière son frère aîné.

-Tu pourrais répondre, continua ce dernier en fixant Gabriel.

L'archange baissa la tête.

-C'est une trahison, marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon?

-Sammy m'a trahi avec mon propre frère...

-Quoi?

-Tu as parfaitement compris!

Le messager de Dieu se dégagea de la poigne de son frère et alla bouder dans un coin. Les joues rouges, Sam croisa le regard de Dean qui lui adressait un sourire qu'il connaissait trop bien.

-Tais-toi, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme avant qu'il ne pût faire le moindre commentaire.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit et Sam sut qu'il allait entendre parler de ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Sinon, j'imagine que c'est encore Michel qui a frappé à la porte, déclara-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, il est plutôt têtu.

Gabriel marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Il leur jeta un regard noir.

-J'ai dit que mon frère serait capable d'attendre pendant des années.

-Je croyais que le maximum serait plusieurs mois.

L'archange haussa les épaules avec détachement.

-Vu l'enjeu, il pourrait patienter plus longtemps.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on survivrait plusieurs années ici, déclara Balthazar. On s'entre-tuerait avant.

Les chasseurs lui adressèrent un regard exaspéré.

-Quoi? fit l'ange. J'ai raison: Gabriel a déjà essayé de tuer Sam alors qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le commentaire fit rougir Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors? demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son embarras.

-Le piéger.

-Tu penses que tu peux piéger Michel? se moqua Lucifer.

-Ça pourrait se faire...

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Si tu as une meilleure idée surtout ne te gène pas pour la proposer.

Le diable fit mine de réfléchir.

-Sam accepte de devenir mon véhicule, Dean celui de Michel et on commence l'affrontement final.

Les autres le dévisagèrent, atterrés.

-Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

-Bref. Ce serait bien que _tout_ le monde participe.

-Crowley aussi? s'enquit Dean.

-Évidemment.

Le chasseur retourna dans le couloir puis alla jusqu'au placard où le démon se cachait. Il donna trois coups sur la porte.

-Hé! Sors de là! On a une idée pour se débarrasser de Michel et pour sortir d'ici.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Sûr? Ce n'est pas un des plans foireux dont vous avez le secret, toi et ton frère?

-Il ne vient pas de nous mais de Balthazar.

Dean se retint de dire que c'était sûrement pire. Le roi des croisement vint dans le couloir.

-OK. J'imagine que, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

XXX

À peu près une heure plus tard, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dean s'approcha de la porte d'un pas méfiant.

-Qui est-ce?

-Dean, pitié, ouvre-moi! cria la voix de Jo de l'autre côté du battant.

Le chasseur obéit. La jeune femme se précipita à l'intérieur, l'air affolée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Du sel! Il me faut du sel!

La chasseuse se précipita dans la cuisine où elle s'empara d'un récipient plein de sel. Elle en vida le contenu sur le seuil de la porte. Dean attrapa son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jo?

-Je suis poursuivie par un chien de l'enfer!

-Viens, il vaut mieux se replier dans une salle où il y a des armes.

Dean l'entraîna dans un salon désert.

-Sam n'est pas là?

-Non, il est parti se reposer.

Jo s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Son apparence changea pour devenir celle d'Adam. Dean le lâcha.

-Nous allons pouvoir parler.

-Je t'attendais.

Surpris, Michel dévisagea Dean. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son bras qui saignait. La chasseur lui sourit avant d'ouvrir une porte sur laquelle était tracée un symbole avec son sang. Avant qu'il ne pût le toucher, l'archange se précipita vers lui et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Ça ne sert à rien Dean. C'est notre destin. Nous ne pouvons pas y échapper.

Sam se faufila dans le salon. Il appuya sur un briquet et enflamma de l'huile sacrée mais Michel eut le temps de s'écarter avant que le cercle se fût refermé autour de lui. D'un geste, il fit voler Sam jusqu'à un mur que le chasseur percuta si violemment qu'il perdit connaissance. Bien qu'il voulait vérifier que son frère allait bien, Dean profita de cette diversion pour s'enfuir vers les escaliers. Michel lui emboîta tranquillement le pas. Il s'arrêta, stupéfait, près des escaliers. Lucifer et Gabriel se tenaient entre lui et son véhicule.

-Que faîtes-vous ici?

-On essaye de partir, répondit simplement l'Embrouilleur.

-Je croyais que tu étais mort.

-Programme de protection des témoins, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Le regard de Michel se posa sur Lucifer.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là.

-Je fais la même chose que toi: j'essaye de convaincre Sam de devenir mon véhicule.

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

Soudainement, un cercle de flammes entoura l'ange déchu qui lança un regard meurtrier autour de lui pour trouver le coupable.

-Qui a osé faire ça?! s'énerva-t-il.

Il aperçut Crowley qui se tenait à quelques pas du cercle de flammes.

-Oups. On dirait que je me suis trompé de cible.

Puis, il s'enfuit de la maison. Gabriel demeura un instant interdit avant de se ruer à l'étage supérieur pour ne pas subir le courroux de ses frères.

-Il arrive! cria-t-il à Dean et à Balthazar.

Il prit place derrière eux. Michel les rejoignit une poignée de secondes plus tard. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du chasseur.

-Écoute-moi.

Balthazar fit claquer ses doigts, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Michel se figea, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne vit pas Castiel sortir d'une pièce et allumer le cercle d'huile sacrée. Il se retrouva emprisonné sans avoir le temps de réagir. Il leur lança un regard noir. Les autres s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. À l'extérieur, ils retrouvèrent Sam. Une fois remis de leur aventure, les chasseurs se demandèrent comment ils allaient pouvoir annoncer à Bobby qu'ils avaient emprisonné les deux archanges les plus dangereux dans sa maison.

**Fin**


End file.
